


White Knight, Burning Bright [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Cry Havoc [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloodthirsty Little Ankle-Biters, Confinement, Gen, Humor, No Uchiha Massacre, Orochimaru style, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pranks, Regret, This is not how you're supposed to raise children, traces of fluff, which means it's not very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Naruto isn’t the only one in the village to earn the title “monster”. At the age of six, he meets a collared Orochimaru and makes a most unlikely ally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Knight, Burning Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105204) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/White%20Knight,%20Burning%20Bright%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 1:23:03 | 63.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/White%20Knight,%20Burning%20Bright%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 14:40 | 20.4 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/White%20Knight,%20Burning%20Bright.m4b) | 1:37:43 | 46.6 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Cry%20Havoc.m4b) | 4:07:58 | 117.0 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/white-knight-burning-bright) |  |   
  
### Music

_Full of dangers, full of monsters_ by Slayers BGM

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
